mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid on Strike
Cupid on Strike is the sixth episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on March 23rd, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode6-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Leigh.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 6! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- First: -Rosalya tends to be found in the second hallway or near the staircase. '-Leigh is generally in the courtyard.' ---- Find Rosalya and go back to Leigh. Just find Rosalya and go back to Leigh. • Find an idea to reunite Leigh and Rosalya. You must find Lysander who will give you an idea. Don’t hesitate to go to him a few times. • Buy writing paper and a pen and take them to Lysander. Go to the Dollar Shop in the city. Buy the objects then go see Lysander. CHOICE '-> Give the beautiful poem' • Give the poem to Leigh -Find Leigh and give him the poem • Give the poem to Rosalya. -Find Rosalya and give her the poem. ---- '-> Write a fake poem. ' • Go in the classroom and write a new poem.. Go to the classroom, you will write the fake poem automatically. • Give the poem to Leigh. -Find Leigh and give him the poem • Give the poem to Rosalya. -Find Rosalya and give her the poem. • Think of a new way to get Leigh and Rosalya to make up. Go to the gardening club until your character gets the idea to make a bouquet of flowers. CHOICE '-> Make the bouquet' • Buy a ribbon and return to the gardening club to make a nice bouquet. Go to the Dollar Shop in the city. Buy the objects then go back to the gardening club. The bouquet will be made automatically. • Show the bouquet to Leigh before giving it to Rosalya. • Give the bouquet of flowers to Rosalya and go back to Leigh. ---- '-> Do not make the bouquet' • Go back and tell Leigh that you haven't found an idea.. • Talk to Nathaniel to get a new objective.. Find Nathaniel and talk to him. • Talk to Castiel to maybe get a new objective.. Find Castiel and talk to him. If you choose the right answers, you will unlock a new mission If Castiel mission unlocked: Buy guitar strings for Castiel, and take them to him. Go to the Dollar Shop, buy one or several chords for Castiel and return to give them to him. • Find an idea to get Nathaniel into a better mood. Find Melody who will give you an idea (look in the student council room). • Buy fabric, a sewing kit and find someone to help you make the stuffed animal for Nathaniel. Go to the Dollar Shop, again, and buy the objects. Then go find Violette to help you sew the stuffed animal (look in the gardening club). Find Nathaniel and offer the stuffed animal to him. Find Nathaniel, you have the choice of offering him the stuffed animal, or not. If you accept to help Rosalya look for her ring: • Find Rosalya's ring and take it to her. ''' You can find it hidden in the decor or in the Jewelry Store. If you cannot find it and you don’t want to pay money you can always find Rosalya and tell her that you don’t want to look for it anymore. Once the ring is found/bought return to Rosalya and give it to her. '''Return to the main hallway, enjoy your day without Amber and...end of the episode! The Fairy If you came across your aunt and she didn’t know what to give you (if she didn’t offer your $ or AP) you will see her at the end of the episode! She will give you either the angel halo or the devil horns depending on the choices your make and which ending you got. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 7! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. No, she’s annoying. | anC = C. Who do you think you are trying to give me orders like that? }} ---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Leigh' NOTE: In this episode, Leigh and Rosalya's Love'o'Meters are linked. Raising Rosalya's will lower Leigh's, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you. If you want Nathaniel/Castiel/Lysander's illustration from this episode, then lowering Leigh's L'o'M is a good thing. ---- 'Rosalya' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Capucine' | anB = | anC = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index